The invention is based on an apparatus for producing tubular-pouch packages as generally described herein. In an apparatus known from German Offenlegungsschift No. 25 11 937, the two conveyor belts against which the tube is pressed as the result of underpressure are driven intermittently. In practice, a continuously running electromotor and an electromagnetic coupling are used to effect this intermittent drive of the conveyor belts; the electromagnetic coupling, controlled by a clock transducer, is engaged at the beginning of each forward movement, and at the end of each forward movement it is aerated by a means controlled by a photo cell scanning a printed marking on the packaging material or by a travel measuring device.
In order to prevent continued movement beyond what is intended, the coupling may have a brake associated with it which engages when the coupling is aerated. Because of the high frequency of indexing--from 60 to 100 indexing movements per minute--the coupling and the brake are subjected to heavy wear, and the parts subject to friction must accordingly be changed frequently.